


Luffy's Mine, Sanji!

by YamiHikari01



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, jealous Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiHikari01/pseuds/YamiHikari01
Summary: Zoro doesn't want Sanji near his Luffy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea whatsoever where this came from. Feedback is welcome. I'd like to know how this turned out. 
> 
> FYI: This is a story I wrote 4 years ago. I'd like to think I'm a better writer now though.

Zoro wasn't happy, not at all. He didn't like that Luffy was snuggling with Sanji. Just because it was -20 degrees on a sunny day didn't mean he could snuggle with the nearest warm-blooded body.

Unfortunately, Sanji just happened to be the closest person. Zoro hated that it just had to be him. Why. god, did it have to be Sanji who was closer to Luffy than he was?!

He wouldn't have cared if it had been anyone else. Not even if it was that bitch, Nami! But, lately that stupid love-cook had been all over Luffy. That bastard had been giving Luffy the look for the past 2 fucking months. Hell, in the past month he'd become pretty damn forward. And it was grating on Zoro's nerves.

Luffy wasn't helping matters either. He was too oblivious for his own damn good! The only way he'd notice if the cook liked him was if Sanji confessed. There's no way in hell he'd let that happen though! Zoro would kill Sanji first before he let him steal Luffy away from him!

Luffy's his boyfriend damn it! Sanji couldn't have Luffy! Gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes dangerously, Zoro made a decision. He would make sure that Sanji understood that Luffy is his before the day was over. This would be his only warning and if Sanji continued to try to take away his Luffy- he would kill him. Simple as that.

But, Zoro wasn't jealous by any means. He just didn't like it when other people -specifically the cook- tried to take what's his. That's all it is because Zoro doesn't get jealous. Besides, he knew when the night fell Luffy would be back in his arms where he belonged. So what reason would Zoro have to be jealous?


End file.
